Jack Crochet
by amanda-dream
Summary: Après la fin tragique du film, Jack Crochet est de retour et tombe amoureux et est bien décidé à protéger sa bien aimée.
1. Prologue

Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici ma nouvelle fanfic sur capitaine croche. Cette fic a été inspiré par le film Peter Pan de 2001. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, Peter Pan avait vaincu le capitaine Crochet. Celui-ci c'était fait dévorer par le crocodile, cette bête qui l'effrayait tant. Puis il avait ramené Wendy chez elle, comme les anciens garçons perdus avaient choisi de vivre et de grandir avec Wendy, Peter en avait trouvé de nouveaux. Mais il s'ennuyait terriblement, le capitaine étant mort et digéré, Peter n'avait plus personne à embêter. Les moments où il défiait Crochet lui manquaient, tous ces combats à l'épée aussi.

Tout le monde sait que sans le Capitaine Crochet, il n'y a plus d'histoire. Ce personnage sombre et terrifiant est un élément important des aventures de Peter Pan. Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Peter Pan sur le bout des doigts, mais connaissez-vous la suite de cette histoire ?

Le soir du moment funeste et de la fin heureuse de cette version d'histoire, monsieur Mouche n'avait pas perdu de temps, après avoir pris la fuite comme à son habitude, il avait songé à une solution et il s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance son capitaine n'était pas encore mort. Il ne perdit aucune minutes, chaque seconde qui passait étaient précieuses. Il connaissait une personne capable de tuer la bête pour tirer de son ventre le capitaine crochet mais le problème c'est qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis si longtemps ! Il commença les recherches immédiatement après avoir eu cette idée. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait avoir de la chance et retrouver cette personne comme il pouvait apprendre qu'elle avait quittée l'île ou qu'elle était morte et cette pensée lui faisait peur car s'il ne ramenait pas le capitaine, des choses affreuse pourrait ce produire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Au village du pays imaginaire, le soleil commençait doucement à apparaitre dans les vagues de l'océan. Quelques personnes s'était levés tôt pour se promener et les plus courageux installaient le marché. Monsieur Mouche avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du village et les résultats se sont révéler décevant. Mais il ne baissa pas les bras et continua à chercher la personne qui pouvait sauver Crochet. Cette personne était une vieille connaissance, des années auparavant il avait découvert une jeune fille en difficulté. Le spectacle de ses souffrance avait éveillé de la pitié chez Mouche et l'avait aidé à se sortir du pétrin et elle lui était redevable a présent. Mouche avait gardé contacte avec elle jusqu'à ses 18 ans, puis ils avaient chacun continué leur chemin sans plus jamais se revoir. Monsieur Mouche arriva devant la porte d'une auberge, il hésita un moment avant de frapper, il s'était tromper tellement de fois, il avait demandé tant de fois la bonne adresse qu'il avait perdu toute confiance mais il fallait réessayer pour Crochet. Il frappa à la porte d'une main tremblante et hésitante, il patienta quelques instant mais personnes ne vint ouvrir alors il recommença mais toujours rien. Il allait partir quand une vieille dame ouvrit. C'était la propriétaire de l'auberge.

- oui ? C'est pourquoi ?  
- bonjour madame, je cherche une jeune femme… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps mais elle doit avoir les cheveux châtain, des yeux bleu, elle doit avoir une vingtaine d'années et…  
- Oui je vois très bien de qui vous parlez ! Cette gamine ne paye plus son loyer ! Je l'ai viré ! Vous avez de la chance, elle est sur le point de partir.  
-Vraiment ? Eh bien … merci.

M. Mouche entra et ce dirigea vers la chambre que la vieille femme lui avait indiqué. La porte était entrouverte, il s'approcha et frappa à la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil. La jeune femme qui ce trouvait dans la pièce se retourna pour regarder qui venait de frapper et fut très surprise en voyant le pirate.

- Mouche ? C'est toi ?!

- Grace ? Je t'ai enfin trouvé !

- cela fait si longtemps ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'en pris entre!

Il entra dans la modeste chambre et fut étonné par le grand vide qui occupait la pièce. Il y avait des meubles vides, des étagères qui ne semblaient jamais avoir étaient remplies. Par terre, il y avait un sac avec des habits qui dépassaient, il n'y en avait pas d'autre et la pièce était vide, il en déduit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres affaires.

- tu déménage ? demanda Mouche pour engager la conversation  
- je n'ai pas le choix je n'ai plus de quoi payer le loyer...  
- mais pourquoi ne vis-tu plus sur un bateau comme avant ?  
- malheureusement je ne peux plus, c'est assez compliquer…Etre pirate quand on est une femme n'est pas toujours facile. Sur le navire où j'étais, il y a eu des conflits et des affaires dans le genre.  
- je vois ...  
- mais toi qu'est ce que tu deviens ? demanda Grace pour changer de sujet.  
- ha ! Grace j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu te souviens des histoires du pirate à la main au crochet que je te racontais quand tu étais petite ?  
- tu parle du capitaine Crochet ? Oui je m'en souviens très bien mais pourquoi cette question ?  
- Eh bien, ce n'était pas des histoires mais juste la vérité. Le capitaine Crochet est mon capitaine et son histoire à mal fini. Il s'est fait avalé tout rond par la bête !  
-c'est horrible ! s'exclama Grace, répugner. Et je suppose que tu veux que j'aille le tirer du ventre de cette bête ?!  
- S'il te plaît ! Tu es la seule personne qui ne craint pas le crocodile ! Il faut qu'on le sorte du ventre de la bête en vie ! Il le faut !  
- Je comprends, bon c'est d'accord ! Allons-y !

Grace et Mouche partirent tous deux vers la plage. Cela fait un peu moins d'une heure que Crochet a été manger par le reptile et Mouche voulait agir au plus vite. Il avait choisi Grace car la jeune femme avait montré dans le passé d'incroyable facultés au combat, comme celle de se battre contre de dangereux hommes et elle était très à l'aise avec les armes, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était équipée d'un poignard spécial et d'un harpon.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage, Mouche était stresser car il craignait ne pas retrouver son capitaine en vie. Ce serait alors terrible car il entendait l'équipage comploter. Il avait entendu toute sorte de choses comme reprendre le contrôle de Galion Noir ou de piller la cabine du capitaine ou des vider les cales pour rester riche et bien entouré jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Cela effrayer énormément M. Mouche, le capitaine venait à peine de disparaitre qu'on parlait déjà de mutinerie ! C'est peut être parce que sortir du ventre d'un crocodile est impossible. Tous le monde le sais mort et le seul qui s'acharne encore a le sauvé est M. Mouche. Au moment où cette pensé lui traversa l'esprit, il perdit le peu d'espoir qui lui restait au fond de lui-même, mais il devait essayer.

Grace avait compris que c'était très important pour son vieil ami mais elle avait changé pendant ces longues années sans se voir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il ne savait pas qu'elle n'était plus la même Grace qui pouvait se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même trembler. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme qui saluait la mort et qui lui disait « Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Pas aujourd'hui ! » Mais elle ne se découragea pas, elle l'avait fais à plusieurs reprises dans le passé alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Grace, légèrement anxieuse, regarda l'océan, pris une grande inspiration et se débarrassa de sa veste. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce quelle n'ai plus pieds, a partir de la elle commença à nager. L'eau était froide et elle se rendit compte qu'elle claquait des dents. Après avoir nagé sur une distance de plusieurs mètres, elle se retourna pour voir la plage, ce qu'elle vit ne fut autre qu'un homme de la taille d'une fourmi. Grace ne pouvait pas rester la à attendre que la bête vienne, alors elle plongea et secoua l'eau pour l'attirer. Et elle recommença pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose effleurait ses jambes, surprise, elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse et elle se figea. Grace ne savais pas trop comment s'y prendre, il fallait qu'elle se place sous le crocodile pour lui ouvrir le ventre et tous ça sans se faire avaler. Elle sortir délicatement son poignard de son fourreau et se laissa couler dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sous la bête. Celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de la personne qu'elle comptait prendre pour repas et se mis à la chercher du regard. La jeune femme profita de se moment pour transpercer la peau écailleuse de l'animal.

Mouche qui était resté sur le rivage vit des éclaboussures et des vagues se faire dans l'eau, les agitations étaient brusques, l'eau commençait à devenir rouge sang et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Et si Grace n'arrivait pas à ramener Crochet ? Et si Grace se faisait tuer ? Que ferait-il ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il faillit perdre connaissance à cause de ses émotions.

Soudain tous les mouvements s'arrêtèrent, pendant quelques secondes se fut le calme plat puis Grace revint à la surface. Elle avait quelqu'un dans ses bras, c'était Crochet, elle avait réussi mais était-il encore en vie ? Elle nagea vers le rivage avec l'homme dans les bras. Une fois plus près Mouche aida la pauvre femme exténuée par son combat à quitter l'eau et la débarrassa du corps inerte du pirate. C'était bien le capitaine Jack Crochet. Ils l'allongèrent sur le sable.

L'homme ne respirait pas et M. Mouche était sur le point de fondre en larmes alors Grace s'accroupit à côté du corps et essaya de le réanimer en vain. Elle décida alors de lui faire un bouche-à-bouche ce qui la gênait légèrement car elle était devenu très timide et elle avait énormément de mal a avoir un contacte physique quel qu'il soit avec les gens a cause de son passé. Elle posa ses lèvres contre celles de Crochet et fit de son mieux pour lui envoyer de l'air. Mais Grace sentait une sensation très agréable. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une énergie lui traverser le corps. Tout cela venait en faites du baisser qu'elle venait de donner a l'inconnu. Une chaleur avait remplit son cœur, cette sensation était très agréable et magique. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. La jeune femme se redressa et regarda le pirate qui reprenait son souffle. Il cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait au fond de la gorge et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait l'air paniqué et égaré. Il était aveuglé par le soleil et regarda autour de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Grace s'approcha de lui et jeta un regard content à son ami. Celui-ci était à la fois impressionné, bouche-bée et heureux.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il pensa alors que la jeune femme faisait des miracles. Le pirate s'était calmer et sa respiration s'était apaisé. Il essaya de se redresser avec l'aide de Mouche et Grace. Il regarda les deux personnes qui l'entouraient et sourie :

- Mouche !  
- oui capitaine, je suis là et voici celle qui vous a sauver la vie.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui sourie et lui dit d'un ton très sensible et sincère : Merci. Là, Grace su qu'elle venait de tomber sous son charme.

Grace le regarda et lui enleva quelque mèche de cheveux qui cachait ses yeux. Le pauvre homme était égratigné de partout. Grace l'avait remarqué et avait pris un morceau de tissu, qui trainait dans son seul bagage qu'elle avait pris avec elle, et essuya le sang qui coulait de ses blessures. Le pirate essaya de se lever mais il peinait a tenir sur ses jambes. Il était épuisé et au bord de l'évanouissement. Mouche et Grace se mirent chacun d'un côté et l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à une chaloupe. Pendant le voyage de la plage au bateau, Grace était resté au coté du capitaine pendant que Mouche ramait. Crochet était dans un état second, entre le sommeil et l'inconscience et la jeune femme le regardait. Elle était attirée par lui et elle décida de prendre soin de lui.

Mouche, devant cette scène, sentait que quelque chose de fort venait de se créer entre les deux individus et il trouvait ça plutôt bien. Cela ferais énormément de bien au capitaine de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime.

- Merci, c'est un miracle que tu ai réussi à temps !  
- De rien, j'ai simplement eu de la chance… et lui en a eu énormément !  
- Oui, c'est vrai.

Grace se tut et regarda le crochet qui servait de main droite à l'homme. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée par cet objet, tellement qu'elle leva la main pour le toucher sans même s'en rendre compte.

-C'était donc vrai. Dit-elle d'une vois éteinte  
- Je te l'avais dis ! Tout est vrai ! Ce crochet fait parti de lui maintenant.  
- c'est horrible ! Comment peut-on faire ça ! C'est cruel !  
- oui, ce n'est pas juste mais la vie n'est pas toujours juste.  
-Il est blessé et je suppose que l'équipage n'est pas très doué pour les soins alors je vais rester pour le soigné.  
- oui c'est une très bonne idée.

Ils arrivèrent sur le bateau et embarquèrent. Crochet avait eu du mal à monter à bord de son navire, sa jambe lui faisait mal et il tenait de moins en moins debout. L'équipage était ahuri de revoir leur Capitaine en vie, jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir, c'était impensable pour les pirates. Ils étaient tous en rang, la bouche grande ouverte et regardaient Grace et M. Mouche emmener Crochet dans sa cabine sans bouger pour les aider. Ils étaient tous collés sur place.  
- Ne fais pas attention à eux, dit Mouche qui voyait que la jeune femme était en train de les regarder l'air consternée.

Crochet fut allongé sur son lit avec le plus grand soin et la plus grande délicatesse des deux personnages. Le pirate était inconscient, alors Grace posa sa main sur son front pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre mais hélas, il était très fébrile. Grace demanda le matériel nécessaire pour nettoyer et bander les blessures à Mouche qui s'exécuta sur le champ. Grace soigna les blessures de Crochet une à une avec soin et elle aperçut qu'il avait une blessure plus grave que les autre a la jambe. Celle-ci allait mettre du temps à guérir. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Crochet ne se réveil et Grace était resté à son chevet durant tous ce temps ce qui lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur Mouche et le capitaine. Le cinquième jour, le pirate reprit peu à peu conscience.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Crochet ouvrit les yeux mais la lueur qui était dans la pièce l'aveuglait. Grace alla fermer les rideaux. Ses yeux mirent du temps à s'adapter. La jeune femme se plaça à son chevet et attendit qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Bonjour comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Hmm ... Bonjour, dit-il en se redressant dans son lit. Je suis fatigué mais qui êtes-vous ?  
- je m'appelle Grace Adams, je suis une amie de M. Mouche. Il m'a demandé de vous sauver. Et c'est aussi moi qui vous ai soigné.  
- vraiment ?! Je vous remercie infiniment.  
- ce n'est rien, je n'ai fais qu'aider un ami  
- et vous m'avez sauvé alors que je n'étais qu'un simple inconnu pour vous.  
- c'est vrai... dit-elle gênée. Je vais prévenir Mouche  
-Non ! Restez avec moi !  
-D'accord, si vous voulez  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- eh bien, M. Mouche a débarqué chez moi et a réclamé mon aide pour vous sortir du ventre de ce crocodile.  
- Et vous avez accepté ?  
- je devais un service à Mouche alors j'ai accepté mais il est vrai que je n'étais pas très rassurée… avoua-t-elle dans un petit sourire.  
- pourquoi cela ? demanda Crochet qui était intéressé par le récit de la jeune femme.  
- Autrefois, j'étais très douée au combat et mon arme préférée était mon épée mais le vent a tourné et la chance aussi. J'ai dut renoncer à mes passions et à mes rêves, alors quand Mouche m'a demandé de me battre contre ce reptile, j'étais anxieuse… Je ne savais pas si j'allais retrouver mes reflexes mais tout c'est plutôt bien passé !  
- vous avais été très courageuse ! C'est admirable !

Crochet essaya de se levait mais il était très faible et ne parvint seulement à s'assoir. C'est à ce moment que Mouche entra dans la pièce. Il était heureux de voir son capitaine en vie et sain et sauf. Il se passa trois jours avant que Crochet puisse se remettre à marcher. Sa jambe, lors de l'événement funeste avait était blessée sérieusement et Grace avait fait son possible pour le soigné.

Maintenant Crochet était guéri et Grace n'avait donc plus aucune raison de rester mais quelque chose en elle lui disait de ne pas partir. Le capitaine et elle avait eu le temps de faire connaissance. Mouche les avait vu a plusieurs reprise rigoler et se raconter des événements de leur vie. Il avait vu l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans leur regard et était désolé de voir que cela n'irai pas plus loin. Avant de partir, la jeune femme changea le bandage du pirate. Elle alla prendre une cuve d'eau et une serviette. Elle commença à laver la blessure puis elle la banda.

- voilà ! Quelques jours de repos et vous pourrez enlever le bandage pour de bon  
- je ne sais comment vous remercier!  
- ce n'est pas la peine, vous voir en forme me suffit  
- si! J'insiste ! Laissez-moi au moins vous inviter à dîner, s'il vous plaît, s'empressa de dire le pirates. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille et c'est la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour la retenir. Son regard était suppliant et la jeune femme ne pu résister  
- d'accord, avec plaisir.

Elle s'en alla sur le pont pour vider la cuve d'eau remplit maintenant de sang. Elle fut surprise par le comportement des pirates mais elle le redoutait aussi car c'est ce qui arriva sur tous les navires où elle avait embarqué. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et la bouscula un peu.

- alors ma belle, comme ça tu joue les héroïnes ?  
- laissez-moi tranquille  
- oh mais c'est qu'elle est timide la donzelle !

Il lui attrapa la main et l'empêcha de s'en allez. D'autres pirates étaient venu aidez le matelot. La jeune femme était maintenant encerclée.

- laissez-moi !

- hé j'aimerais bien que tu viennes me sauver moi aussi  
- ouais, tu veux pas ma poupée ? Haha !  
- Ca fait des semaines qu'on n'a pas vu une femme !  
- non arrêtez ! Allez-vous-en !

Crochet alerter par les cris de Grace venait de sortir pour intervenir.

- Stop ! Arrêtez !  
- capitaine ! Crièrent-ils en lâchant la jeune femme, celle-ci en tomba a terre.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Ils avaient était plus que clair sur leurs intentions malsaine et elle savait ce qui ce serait passer si Jack n'était pas intervenu.

- Comment osez-vous vous comporter ainsi ?! Mlle Adams n'est pas un amusement pour l'équipage ! Il s'approcha de l'homme le plus proche de Grace et lui enfonça son crochet dans le ventre avec rage et jeta son cadavre par-dessus le bastingage. Allez-vous-en ! Du vent bande d'imbécile ou je vous embroche sur mon crochet !

Les pirates ne se firent pas prier en obéirent sur le champ, Jack Crochet s'approcha délicatement de Grace qui s'était recroqueviller sur elle même. Il s'accroupit a côté d'elle et lui chuchota a l'oreille :

- c'est fini, ça va aller ?  
- pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive à chaque fois que je vais sur un navire ?  
- tant que vous resterais avec moi cela n'arrivera pas  
- merci, si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'ose même pas imaginer jusqu'où ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle essaya de retenir des sanglots qui firent mal au cœur à Crochet. Il se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle se plaça dans ses bras pour se réconforter. À ce moment précis il n'avait plus envie de bouger car il avait le sentiment agréable de plaire à cette femme. Lui en tout cas il l'aimait.

Grace décida de se ressaisir, elle sécha ses larmes et se releva sous le regard de Crochet qui essaya de se lever à son tour, la jeune femme l'aida. Une fois debout elle s'approcha de lui et vint lui poser un baiser sur la joue en lui glissant un " merci" plein de délicatesse à l'oreille. Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il resta bouche bée et il se mît bégayer, ses joues se mirent à virer au rose. Grace s'en alla vers la proue du bateau, le vent qui commençait à se lever, faisait voler ses cheveux et le coucher du soleil offrait un paysage magique au capitaine qui la regardait partir.

Jack décida de la laisser seule un moment. Il retourna dans sa cabine et s'assis a son bureau. Mr Mouche fit alors son apparition dans la pièce.

- ha, capitaine ... Que ces marins sont répugnants ! Comment va la petite ?  
- elle est un peu sur le choc mais elle va s'en remettre.  
- tant mieux. La pauvre enfant, si j'avais su qu'elle subissait encore ses maltraitance !  
- Encore ? Comment ça : encore ? Vous vous connaissiez ?  
- oui, nous nous sommes connus quand Grace était enfant. Je l'ai aidé un peu puis nous nous sommes perdus de vue... C'est une longue histoire mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous la raconter, c'est à Grace. Ca a été une époque difficile pour elle et je doute qu'elle veuille en parler. Mais dites moi, vous avez l'air de bien l'aimer Grace non ?  
- tu as vu juste, je l'aime bien, même plus que je ne le croyais. Mais nous nous connaissons à peine et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi à mon égard ...  
- je suis sûr qu'elle vous aime énormément, ça se voit dans son regard ! Elle vous a aimez dès le premier instant, il faut juste lui laisser le temps d'en prendre conscience... Elle a subit beaucoup de changements en peu de temps, il faut qu'elle s'y fasse !  
-tu as sans doute raison... En attendant, je me sens si heureux quand elle est là, avec elle je ne suis plus le même, tout est si beau !  
- c'est la magie de l'amour ! Je peux peut être vous aider ?  
- et comment ?  
- quand je suis allé la chercher, elle était sur le point de déménager. Elle n'a plus d'endroit où loger, vous pourriez lui installer un coin dans votre cabine pour cette nuit ?  
- oui, c'est une excellente idée, je vais le faire!

Pendant ce temps, Grace était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était une femme qui aimait la liberté et voguer sur les mers et océans. Alors, devait-elle rester ? Si elle reste, elle aura un capitaine, un navire, un équipage tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé avec en plus un homme qui lui plait énormément. Pourquoi partir alors ? Si elle part, elle ne subira pas les harcèlements de l'équipage, elle n'aura pas besoin de rester cacher derrière le capitaine pour assurer sa sécurité et n'aura plus peur de revivre son passé qui l'a tant fais souffrir mais elle perdra l'homme quelle aime. Ces décisions sont tellement dures à prendre, qu'elle en attrapa mal à la tête. Elle se faisait du souci, et elle ne savait même pas si Jack Crochet ressentait quelques choses pour elle.

Jack sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. En attendent ses pas elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. La couleur bleu myosotis des yeux de pirate était envoûtante.

- j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez nul part où aller ?  
- oui c'est exact, je vais d'ailleurs devoir aller chercher une auberge si je ne veux pas dormir à la belle étoile  
- je peux vous héberger? Juste pour la nuit en attendant que vous trouviez autre chose ?  
- oh ! C'est une demande très généreuse mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de...  
- non ! Il n'y aucun problème. C'est normal.  
- bien, c'est d'accord mais je vais vous demander une faveur.  
- oui laquelle ?  
- eh bien je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous avez sauvé la mienne, je dors chez vous et je ne connais rien de vous!  
- que voulais vous savoir sur moi ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le couché de soleil faisait briller ses yeux.

- ton nom serait un bon début.

- je m'appelle Jack.

Grace savait enfin quelque chose sur le beau pirate qui faisait battre son cœur mais elle avait tellement envie d'en apprendre plus. Elle devait aller chercher ses affaires car il se faisait tard et elle n'avait pas de quoi se changer pour la nuit. Elle s'en alla pendant que le pirate, heureux, préparait quelque chose de confortable pour la nuit. A son retour la jeune femme avait pût découvrir un joli petit lit, préparé avec soin.

- merci il ne fallait pas, un divan m'aurait suffit !  
- mais non ! Je veux que tu sois la plus à l'aise possible ! Ici tu es chez toi  
- merci du fond du cœur.

La jeune femme s'endormit sous les yeux d'un pirate amoureux. Il s'était redressé dans son lit pour la regarder. Elle était si paisible, si belle ... Il ne pouvait pas se dire que le lendemain elle choisirait de rester ou de partir. Cette idée le tracassait un peu, car si elle partait, il ne serait plus rien.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Grace se réveilla seule dans la cabine de Jack. Le pirate s'était levé tôt pour assurer son rôle de capitaine. Elle se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea sur le pont pour rejoindre les autres. La brise fraîche du matin faisait voler ses cheveux. L'air de la mer était si agréable au petit matin, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus sentit ça. Ceci lui donna une raison de plus pour rester. En pensant à ça, Crochet s'approcha d'elle pour lui poser la question qui pouvait, peut être, être fatale à son amour.

- bonjour, bien dormi ?  
-oui merci. Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas ?  
-oui c'est vrai ! Alors tu as fait ton choix ? Dit-il maladroitement  
- euh ... Jack ... C'est un choix tellement difficile pour moi...  
- oh ... Ça ne fait rien, si tu ne veux pas rester je comprends !  
-je n'ai pas dit ça !  
-alors tu reste ?!  
- J'ai très peur, je dois te l'avouer  
- Peur de quoi ?  
- Mon passé a était très dur et j'ai peur de revivre des mauvais moments mais ça … dit- elle en montrant le bateau. Tout ça ! Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué ! Je me sens si bien et je me dis que je n'ai pas toujours était la jeune femme fragile et j'ai envie de prend ma vie en main… avec toi.  
- Grace je suis si heureux !

Grace était redevenu elle même, elle retrouvait son ancien elle. Car elle n'a pas toujours été la jeune femme timide et réservée, qui se laissait maltraiter. Non, avant c'était une jeune pirate qui voguait sur les océans, elle respirait la joie de vivre, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle se battait mieux qu'un homme et était heureuse mais elle a dut changer de navire. Cela ne lui posait pas vraiment problème, ce qui la rendit meurtrit était son nouveau capitaine. Âgée seulement de 14ans, le capitaine de ce navire l'avait engagé pas pour faire le pirate mais pour faire le ménage. Mais si cela s'en était tenu qu'a ça, elle s'en serait remise mais à chaque faux pas elle était fouettée et battue. Quand elle protestait, il laissait son sort entre les mains de l'équipage, qui se jeter sur elle, lui arrachant les cheveux et l'inondant de coups. Elle avait dût endurer ça pendant cinq longues années car un jour M. Mouche arriva sur ce navire pour marchander.

Voyant l'état de la pauvre enfant il eut pitié et la demanda comme servante, le capitaine hésita mais après avoir entendu plusieurs arguments de M. Mouche il avait accepté. M. Mouche avait alors sauvé la jeune enfant. Telle est la triste histoire de Grace. Jack n'était pas au courant de son passé funeste et elle tenait à le garder secret. Si le capitaine venait à le savoir il éprouverait sûrement de la pitié pour elle et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Grace suivit Jack jusqu'au gouvernail, pour rejoindre M. Mouche qui les attendaient. Crochet pris la barre, Grace était toujours situé un peu en retrait, elle regardait essayait d'apprendre mais ce qu'elle aimait regarder, c'était les yeux bleu myosotis de son capitaine. Jack regardait l'horizon, et Garce était envoûtée par son regard si profond, ses yeux étaient si beaux et ce bleu ressemblait à l'océan. Soudain les pensées de Jack furent brisée car il se frotta les yeux et se gratta le front, on voyait bien que quelque chose le tourmentait, on voyait sur son visage qu'il ne dormait plus depuis quelques nuit déjà, ses traits étaient tirés et fatigué. Il prit un air grave et demanda à Mouche :

- toujours aucun signe ?  
- non capitaine. Aucune trace de lui.  
- pourtant la nouvelle a du faire le tour de l'île ...  
- il est sûrement ... Enfin ...peut être qu'il ...  
- il devrait déjà être là ! Il manigance quelques choses...  
- de qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Grace qui essayait de comprendre.  
- de mon pire ennemi... Dit Jack avant de partir et de laissez seul la jeune femme avec M Mouche.  
- qui est ce ? Demanda-t-elle à Mouche en baissant la voix  
- Peter pan.  
- qui ça ? Peter pan ?! L'enfant de cette île ?!  
- Grace, dit-il en prenant une voix plus douce, tu te souviens des histoires que je te racontais quand tu étais plus jeune ?  
- oui, oui, je sais, tout ce que tu m'as raconté est vrai.  
- c'est exacte, et tu te souviens de son ennemi ? L'enfant perdu …  
- euh… oui ! Attends, ça me revient ! L'enfant narguait le capitaine sans se lasser, lors d'un combat sanguinaire, l'enfant lui a coupé la main et l'a jeté au crocodile qui l'a trouvé à son goûts et qui depuis se jour poursuit le capitaine, espérant pouvoir gouter du reste de sa personne. Le capitaine du Galion Noir dès ce jour avait un crochet à la place de sa main et une peur bleue du crocodile au tic-tac.  
- tu as une très bonne mémoire !  
- alors tous ça aussi c'était vrai ? Et si je comprends bien, l'enfant, ce Peter Pan, avait tué Jack et je l'ai sauvé, la nouvelle à fait le tour de l'île et Jack attend avec angoisse que ce Peter viennent le tuer a nouveau… c'est ça ?  
- C'est ça. Tu es intelligente !  
-Mais c'est horrible ! Quand je pense à tous ce qu'il doit endurer ! N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de l'aider ?  
-Hélas, je crains que non. Il a déjà tout essayé mais rien n'a marché.

Grace avait était attristé par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle n'avait pas imaginé que le pirate le plus salement réputé pouvait avoir un passé aussi lourd. Après tout, elle-même avait changé a cause de son passé, la sale réputation était vrai, il est vrai que Jack avait fait des choses pas toujours excusables mais il avait ses raisons, tout comme Grace avait les siennes.  
Grace avait été rongé par son passé et ne pouvais pas oublier, alors, à l'âge de sa majorité, elle est retourné sur le navire où pendant cinq ans elle avait était battue sans raison et elle avait tué le responsable. Apres ça, elle avait fais plusieurs nuits blanches et s'en était remis.

Jack était retourné dans sa cabine, il était au milieu de la pièce et faisait les cents pas. Il était inquiet et attendait des nouvelles de Peter Pan. La jeune femme entra discrètement dans la pièce et enlaça le pirate. Grace fut surprise quand il s'éloigna d'elle.

- Je sais que tu es inquiet et que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider mais sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là.  
- merci mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
- je t'assure que si. Dit-elle avec un peu de reproche  
- Oh ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Jack. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il est question ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses la sainte ?! Tu ne peux pas sauver tous le monde !

Grave était sur le choc et ne savais plus quoi répondre.

- bien …  
- Oh, non Grace ! Excuse-moi je ne pensais pas se que j'ai dit !  
- Non ! Je comprends, tu as besoin de rester seul. Dit-elle en quelques larmes et en quittant la pièce.

Jack avait agit sur le coup de la pression et de la colère, il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à la jeune femme mais il était trop tard pour se justifier. Grace était déjà dans le port et elle se dirigeait vers la plage. Crochet, lui resta seul dans sa cabine à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Grace était partie le plus vite qu'elle put vers la plage. Elle marchait sans trop savoir où elle allait et elle râlait a voix haute.

- Oui, d'accord, il est inquiet mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'aboyer dessus ! Moi aussi j'ai mes propres problèmes et je ne lui fais pas l'offense de les lui reprocher !

Sur ces mots elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur le sable. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et pleura pour soulager ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Par pur hasard, il se trouve que des enfants perdu passait dans les bois à quelques mètres de la plage et ils entendirent pleurait la jeune femme. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à regarder Grace. Les garçons perdus ne savait pas trop s'il devait aller la voir ou pas mais le plus jeune d'entre eux décida de se jeter à l'eau et alla prudemment parler à la jeune femme.

-Dit, pourquoi tu pleure ? demanda le plus jeune.

Grace ne s'attendais pas à voir du monde passer par ici et fut surprise en entendant la voix du petit garçon.

-Oh, pour rien. Ce n'est qu'une petite dispute.  
-Avec qui ? demanda un autre garçon qui les avait rejoints.  
-Avec un Capitaine.  
-Le seul capitaine que je connais c'est le Capitaine Crochet. Dit le plus petit en brandissant une épée en bois, comme s'il était prêt à se battre contre l'équipage tout entier de Jack. Cela fit rire Grace  
- Eh bien, il se trouve justement que c'est avec lui que je me suis disputé.  
- Pourquoi tu t'es disputé ?  
- Il t'a fait du mal ? demanda le plus grand des trois garçons qui maintenant suivait la conversation.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que j'ai sauvé la vie du capitaine crochet et Peter Pan doit surement être au courant et maintenant Crochet a peur.  
- Crochet ?! Peur ?! Mais Crochet est un monstre, il ne peut pas avoir peur ! dit un des garçons extrêmement étonné  
- Bien sur que non ! Crochet est un être humain comme vous et moi et comme tout être vivants, il a des sentiments. Et Crochet a peur que Peter Pan vienne le tuer a nouveau. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ! Je ne vous connais même pas !  
- Nous somme des enfants perdus, Peter est notre chef ! Et toi ?! Qui t'es ?  
- Je m'appelle Grace  
-Grace ?! Tu es la fille qui a sauvé Crochet ?! Traitresse !

Ils sortirent tous une arme, prêt à sauter sur Grace qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait mais par réflexe, elle se leva et sortit son épée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Grace  
-Parce que tu as sauvé Crochet donc tu es contre Peter donc on doit t'éliminer !  
-Attendez ! Je ne suis pas contre vous !  
- Alors pourquoi t'as sauvé Crochet ?  
-Parce que je ne suis pas avec vous !  
- Alors de quel coté tu es ?  
-je n'y comprends plus rien, dit le plus jeune.  
- Je n'ai rien contre vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal mais je ne veux pas être dans votre camp ! Je suis tombé amoureuse et en ce moment je ne sais plus très bien ce que je dois faire, mon esprit est embrouillé, j'en attrape des migraines pas possible !  
- de qui t'es amoureuse ? demanda le plus petit d'un air innocent  
- De Crochet  
-de Crochet ?!  
- Oui, vous savez, les sentiments ça ne se commande pas ! Je l'ai sauvé et j'en suis tombé amoureuse. Mais il est sous pression à cause de Peter Pan.  
-Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux nous en parler, dit le plus grand.  
- oh, vous êtes mignons. Il se fait tard je dois rentrer et vous aussi !  
- On se reverra ? demanda l'un d'entre eux  
- Avec plaisir !

Grace avait parlé pendant plusieurs minutes avec ces garçons qu'elle connaissait à peine. Ils ne comprenaient surement pas tout à ses histoires mais la jeune femme avait éprouvé un tel soulagement quand elle s'était confiée à eux. Les garçons perdus étaient très gentils et ils l'avaient écouté avec attention, ce qui arrivait très rarement à Grace.

Elle marcha en zigzagant sur le sable. Ses bottes à la main, elle marchait les pieds dans l'eau fraiche de l'océan. En face d'elle, se dessinait un magnifique couché de soleil. Elle s'arrêta, scruta le ciel et se mis soudainement à courir vers le bateau de Crochet. Elle avait eu un flash qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, Crochet avait peur de Pan mais jusqu'à présent il était seul a se battre et seul a recevoir les coups, maintenant il avait une jeune femme prête a se battre a ses coté et a le défendre quoi qu'il en coute. A cette pensée, elle se dirigea vers le Galion Noir pour retrouver celui qu'elle aime pour commencer de nouvelles aventures.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Grace arriva en trombe sur le navire et s'arrêta net devant M. Mouche. Celui se retourna et vit la jeune femme. Elle avait un large sourire et les yeux pétillants. M. Mouche n'y comprenait plus rien car quand elle avait quitté le navire, elle était presque en pleure.

-Grace ?! Tu es rayonnante ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- Ou est Jack ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.  
- Apres la dispute, il est partit prendre l'air. Dit Mouche qui avait peur de faire de la peine a la jeune femme mais l'effet fut complètement le contraire.  
- Quand il reviendra, dit lui que je lui pardonne et que je veux lui parler. D'accord ?  
- euh … d'accord.

Mouche n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Mais il savait que si Grace se comportait de la sorte c'est parce qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête. Grace alla attendre le pirate dans sa cabine. Elle avait dormis là à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder l'endroit plus en détails. Elle regarda le bureau de Crochet. Il y avait plusieurs cartes posées n'importe comment. Puis elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle fut surprise de voir qu'un pirates pouvait aimer la lecture ou même qu'un pirate sache lire. Soudain, elle tourna le regard et celui-ci vint se poser sur un magnifique piano.

Grace était émerveillée, elle n'en avait plus vu depuis très longtemps et elle n'en avait plus joué depuis de belles lurette. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'instrument lentement comme si elle avait peur de s'en approcher. Elle leva prudemment la main pour la posée sur le beau piano à queue. Le piano était l'instrument préféré de Grace, elle l'avait appris seule dans la cabine de son père alors qu'elle n'était âgée d'à peine quatre ans. La musique était une façon pour elle de s'exprimer, de se confier et de soulagé ses pensées. Malheureusement quand Grace avait touché un piano pour la dernière fois, ses parents avait été tué et leur bateau avait sombré au fond de l'océan puis elle avait été réduit en esclavage. Tant d'émotions montaient en elle au moment où elle s'assit sur le tabouret. Grace prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses mains tremblante sur le piano et se mit à jouer.

Elle n'avait oublié aucun de ses morceaux. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique, elle ne faisait plus attention à rien. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus que le piano et elle.

Jack Crochet arriva sur son navire. Il avait l'air fatigué et triste. M. Mouche, le voyant arriver, se dirigea vers lui à toute vitesse. Le second du capitaine était un peu affolé, la nuit était tombée depuis une heure déjà et il s'était inquiété pour Crochet.

- Capitaine ! Grace est rentrée dit-il en baissant la voix, il y avait encore trois marins sur le pont et il ne voulait pas que tout cela s'entende.  
- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle m'en veut encore je suppose, après tout, c'est normal.  
- Bien, il semblerait que non … hésita Mouche.  
- Comment ça ?  
- eh bien, elle est rentrée avec un grand sourire et elle avait l'air très joyeuse !  
- Vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas logique !  
- elle m'a dit aussi de vous dire qu'elle vous avez pardonné et qu'elle voulait vous parler.

Jack Crochet se dirigea vers sa cabine, ne savant plus quoi penser. Il allait ouvrir la porte mais un bruit retint son attention. Ce n'était pas un bruit mais de la musique, de la musique qui venait de son piano. Il entra dans la pièce et vit Grace assise au piano entrain de jouer une somptueuse mélodie. Elle avait l'air enfermé dans sa bulle qu'il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Il avança lentement prés du piano et se plaça en face de Grace. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et ne vit pas l'homme. Crochet savoura chacune des notes et écouta jusqu'à la fin.

Une fois le morceau fini, Grace ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle avait un spectateur. Jack croyait qu'elle allait le réprimander, l'ignorer ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais non. Elle se mit à sourire, se leva pour se placer derrière Jack, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda surpris Jack  
- j'ai réfléchit et je me suis dit que je devais te pardonner. Répondit-elle calmement.  
- Pourquoi cela ? Enfin, je veux dire c'est gentil mais pourquoi ?

La jeune femme revient s'assoir au piano et regarda les touches blanches et noires puis reprit la parole.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes et je crois que j'étais devenu aussi froide et aussi dure qu'une porte de prison. Et je suis sûre que je serais toujours comme ça si on ne m'avait pas aidé un peu. C'est pour ça que je te pardonne.

Jack ne répondit pas mais il laissa comprendre à Grace qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle décida d'être plus directe.

- Cela fait des années que tu essaye de battre ce Peter Pan. Mais à chaque fois tu es seul. Seul a affronter cet enfant, seul a finir dans l'estomac d'un crocodile, seul a faire des dépressions, seul a cauchemarder, seul a avoir peur d'être tuer ou humilier ! Je veux t'aider !

Crochet n'en revenait pas. Tous ces mots l'avaient touché. Il n'avait jamais remarqué tous cela et pourtant tout est vrai. Emus et bouleversé, le pirate ne put dire qu'un mot : Merci.

Grace savait que cette prise de conscience était dure pour lui, elle l'avait été pour elle. Jack vint s'assoir a coté de la jeune femme et il la serra dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Jack se mit à jouer un morceau au piano. Grace rejoignit la mélodie et la nuit se finit avec un morceau à quatre mains ou plutôt à trois mains et un crochet.

Le lendemain, Mouche ne voyait pas son capitaine sortir de sa cabine, ce qui n'était pas du tout normal. Il regarda sa montre gousset et y déchiffra dix heures, il fit quelques pas puis se décida. Il descendit l'escalier du pont et se dirigea vers la cabine de Crochet. Il frappa à la porte mais il n'y eu aucune réponse, il retenta mais toujours rien alors il ouvrit et entra.

A sa grande surprise, il vit un spectacle tout à fait autre à celui qu'il s'imaginait. Il découvrit Grace et Crochet endormit enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, tout deux allonger sur un canapé lit improvisé et toujours vêtus de leur vêtement de la veille. Le marin se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. Le soleil réveilla les deux jeunes gens avec surprise, ils eurent le reflexe de se cacher les yeux en même temps ce qui fit rire M. Mouche.

Grace ne fut pas tellement gênée de se retrouver dans cette situation, cela la faisait rire mais Crochet, lui, se leva immédiatement et il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il voulait se justifier mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Je n'ai absolument rien vu, déclara Mouche avec un léger sourire.  
- Mais il ne c'est absolument rien passé ! S'empressa de répliqua Crochet.  
- Oh mais je vous crois ! répondit Mouche dans un éclat de rire.

M. Mouche s'en alla en riant. Jack resta debout, il était sans voix. Grace, elle, était pliée de rire.

- Je suis navré de t'avoir mis dans cette situation… s'excusa Jack  
- Tu rigole ?! C'est très drôle ! répondit Grace. Ne te met pas dans ces états ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal !  
- Je sais mais si jamais l'équipage l'apprenais ou pire si Pan…  
- Qu'est-ce que ça changerais ?  
- je n'en sais rien … murmura-t-il.

Jack se rapprocha de Grace qui s'était levée à son tour. Leur visage était très proche l'un de l'autre, le pirate glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient sur le point d'échanger un baiser, leur premier baiser, celui qui annonce le début d'une grande histoire mais il en fut autrement. Un homme sur le pont cria « Peter Pan en vue ! » Jack fit un bon pris la main de sa belle et la regarda dans les yeux comme s'il attendait son autorisation.

Grace lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller alors il s'en alla a toute allure sur le pont laissant la jeune femme seule. Celle-ci était vaguement déçue que ce baiser n'ait pas eu lieu, elle commençait à croire que cet amour pour ce pirate lui était impossible. Crochet se préparait déjà au combat, sa longue-vue à la main, il repérait son ennemi.

- Préparer les cannons ! Mettez la couleuvrine ! ordonna-t-il.

L'équipage s'exécuta aussi vite qu'il le put. Peter Pan planait autour du bateau, il riait de bon cœur. L'enfant décida de se rapprocher, Grace sortit au même moment de la cabine pour rejoindre Crochet. Elle avait juré de l'aider dans cette guerre incessante mais avant il lui fallait prendre connaissance de l'enfant et apprendre ses techniques pour faire mal au moment venu.

Elle se contenta d'observer. L'enfant, lui, narguait Crochet en lui faisant des grimaces et en l'appelant. Il décida de faire un petit tour entre tous les mats du bateau, le pirate perdit patiente et ordonna a ses homme de faire feu, malheureusement le boulet de canon détruit le mat qui s'effondra sur le pont. Il s'effondra à quelque mètre de Grace et si Jack ne l'avait pas tiré vers lui, elle serait surement coincé sous le mat. Elle était encore sous le choc.

L'enfant était parti rejoindre sa cachette, laissant les décombres derrière lui. Jack avait repris ses esprits et la première chose qu'il fit ce fut prendre des nouvelles de Grace :

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda Crochet en la prenant dans ses bras  
- Je vais bien, merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça …  
- Je t'avais prévenu. Il ne faut pas le sous estimé, il est capable des pires choses… Presque autant que moi…  
- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu es un pirate et un homme bien !  
- Un pirate sans cœur… dit-il triste et déçu de son échec.  
- Jack… murmura Grace en se rapprochant du pirate, elle passa une main sur son visage et la releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Je suis le méchant de l'histoire et je le resterais toujours, avec ou sans ton aide. Je suis né pour perdre. Merci d'avoir essayer …  
- Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! répliqua Grace. Je compte bien t'aider !  
- C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas te perdre… avoua Jack.  
- Jack ! Regarde moi. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Grace posa sa main sur la poitrine du pirate tandis que celui-ci passait la sienne dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils allaient retenter d'échanger un baiser. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que se baiser paraissait inévitable cette fois mais ils furent encore interrompus.

- Capitaine ! cria Mouche en rejoignant les deux personnes. Oh euh … je dérange je crois… pardonnez-moi …  
- Qu'y a-t-il Mouche, grinça Crochet  
- Euh… Que faisons-nous pour Pan ? Et pour le navire ?  
- Laissez Pan et réparez le navire. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Crochet alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine après avoir baisé la main de Grace. La jeune profita que tout le monde soit occupé pour rejoindre la plage dans l'espoir de revoir les garçons perdus.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Grace était sur la plage et attendait. Elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne. Elle voulait revoir les garçons perdus, ils avaient l'air si gentil ! La jeune femme s'assit dans le sable face à la mer et regardait les vagues faire des va et viens dans un son calme et apaisant. Soudain ce silence fut brisé par des pas. Ces pas étaient très rapides, on aurait dit quelqu'un qui courrait. Il y avait plusieurs pas donc plusieurs personnes. Grace se leva et se retourna, elle aperçut les garçons perdus qui fonçaient vers elle.

- Bonjour les enfants !  
- Tu es revenu c'est génial ! s'exclama le plus petit  
- Oui, je dois vous dire que vous avoir parlé de mes problèmes m'a fais beaucoup de bien !  
- Alors, tout c'est arrangé ? demanda le plus âgé des trois garçons  
- Oui, il a été compréhensif et tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Je suis si heureuse avec lui !  
- Ah euh… a ce propos… on voulais te dire que… le garçon ne put finir sa phrase car le plus grand et le plus sage lui avait mis une main sur la bouche. Grace les interrogea du regard alors le garçon s'empressa de finir la phrase.  
- … Que nous somme fier pour toi ! Oui c'est ça !  
- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Grace soupçonneuse.  
- Oui ! Tout va très bien ! répondit l'enfant qui grondait du regard le plus petit.  
- bon alors je vais y aller, je ne peux pas rester aujourd'hui mais demain je serai là !  
- d'accord ! Au revoir ! crièrent les enfants tandis que Grace était déjà partie en courant.

Les garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils étaient soulager que la jeune femme soit partie si vite. Le petit boudait, il n'était pas content d'avoir été interrompu.

- On aurait dû lui dire que Peter allait venir cette nuit sur le bateau pour parler à Crochet ! grogna-t-il  
- Si on lui avait dit on aurait été puni par Peter !

Effectivement, les garçons préféraient mentir plutôt que de se faire sévèrement punir par leur chef.

Grace était rentrée de sa ballade et avait rejoint Crochet sur le Galion Noir. Elle passa le reste de la journée en compagnie du pirate. Crochet lui avait réappris à magner l'épée et se combattre aussi bien qu'un homme. Son élève était très douée et il s'était retrouvé a plusieurs reprise désarmé. Après une journée d'exercices, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la cabine du capitaine.

Crochet avait préparé un diner aux chandelles pour la jeune femme puis ils s'installèrent au piano et ils passèrent la soirée à jouer et à chanter. Grace était comblée et aussi épuisée, elle s'endormit très vite. Jack profita de cet instant pour admirer l'œuvre de Peter Pan : le mat cassé. Il était très affligé par les dégâts qu'avait causés cet enfant. Il passa la main sur le tronc puis la laissa glisser sur les cordes qui tenaient la voile. Soudain il entendit un rire, il savait pertinemment que c'était Pan qui venait pour le narguer. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et fit face à l'enfant.

- Pan, tu es revenu pour m'achever une bonne fois pour toute ? demanda Crochet.  
- Si je te tue, elle reviendra te sauver ! répondit Peter  
- Sûrement, elle donnerait sa vie pour moi comme je donnerais la mienne pour elle.  
- Alors il va falloir que tu coopère si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton ange-gardien.  
- Espèce de …  
- Si tu ne coopère pas je me verrais dans l'obligation de la tuer pour éviter qu'elle ne te sauve la vie encore un fois ! Le coupa l'enfant  
- Que veux-tu ? demanda Crochet impuissant devant les menaces.  
- Si demain a l'aube tu viens sur la falaise, je te tuerais sans toucher un seul cheveu de ton amie mais si tu refuse je crains qu'on ton ange se fera couper les ailes.

Jack réfléchissait à ses propositions et essayait de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de mourir en étant sûr qu'il n'arriverait rien à la femme qu'il aime.

- c'est d'accord …  
- parfait, sage décision.

Crochet attristé par ce qu'il lui arrivait, ne voulais pas prévenir Grace ni personne. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil, il se leva pour écrire un simple mot sur un bout de parchemin « Adieu », il glissa le mot dans la main de Grace qui dormait profondément et s'en alla. L'aube était presque là. Jack pris une grande inspiration et quitta son navire. Sur le quai, il se retourna une dernière fois et murmura avant de reprendre sa route.

- Je t'aime Grace, pardonne moi…

Le pirate arriva au sommet de la falaise, jeta un regard dans le vide et s'en éloigna presque aussitôt. Il attendait et ne cessait de ruminer sur le sort que lui réservait Peter Pan.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il entendit des enfants arriver. Il se retourna et vit toute la troupe de Peter qui le suivaient. Peter se présenta devant Crochet, le torse bombé et le regard fier.

- Ton heure a sonné, Jack Crochet. Déclara-t-il solennellement.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Grace se réveilla tôt ce matin, en ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit le morceau de papier qui se trouvait dans sa main. Elle sourit car elle savait pertinemment que c'était de la part de Crochet. Elle l'ouvrit, lu et son sourire disparu aussitôt. Elle ne comprit pas mais elle s'inquiétait, pourquoi Jack aurait-t-il pu lui laisser ce mot. Elle se leva et s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le pu et se dirigea vers le gouvernail où se tenais M. Mouche.

- Mouche ! cria-t-elle  
- Qui a-t-il mon enfant ? demanda-t-il  
- Où est Jack ?  
- Personne ne l'a vu, il a littéralement disparu, ce qui m'inquiète …  
- Il m'a laissé ce mot et cela m'inquiète vraiment. Dit-elle en donnant le mot à Mouche. Celui l'observa et fronça les sourcils. Il le rendit à Grace  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a laissé ce mot.  
- Oh … Il faut que je le retrouve, je pars à sa recherche.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse joindre sa parole aux gestes, elle et Mouche entendirent des cris. Tous deux se penchèrent sur le bastingage et virent sur le quai trois enfants. Grace les reconnaissait, c'était les enfants perdus.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Grace  
- Viens vite ! Dépêche-toi ! cria le premier.  
- Crochet est sur la falaise ! Continua le second  
- Et Peter va le tuer ! Termina le petit dernier.

Grace affolé jeta un regard à Mouche. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et attendais des instructions.

- Va s'y, l'équipage et moi te suivons !

Grace ne se fit pas attendre elle courra le plus vite qu'elle pu. Elle courra sur le port en bousculant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Les garçons perdus la suivirent en profitèrent de cette course pour lui raconter la rencontre de la veille. Grace fut touchée par le courage de Crochet mais elle craignait arrivé trop tard.

Elle était à bout de souffle et les muscles de ses jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher mais elle tint le coup et arrive au sommet de la falaise. Quand elle fit irruption, elle vit Peter devant Jack qui était les mains lié dans le dos et a genoux. Peter Pan avait une épée à la main, il la leva au dessus de sa tête et s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer dans le corps de Crochet. Grace cria de toutes ses forces « Non ! » et l'enfant surpris se retourna et vit la jeune femme qui se précipita sur Crochet pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle lui défit ses liens, le pirate la prit dans les bras et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Ce baiser était doux et il prouvait la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Peter devant ce spectacle fut dégouté et laissa entendre un « Beurk ! » reproduit par les garçons perdus comme s'il y avait un écho. Grace fut amuser par cette situation mais elle reprit vite conscience des raisons de sa venu sur cette falaise. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Peter. Elle ne quittait pas son regard et l'enfant semblait intimidé, il rangea son arme et attendit. Grace prit alors la parole :

- Tu mène ton éternelle existence à poursuivre et à combattre Crochet mais sache que maintenant je suis là et je me battrais à ses cotés. Je ne te laisserais pas faire !  
- Alors d'accord, au lieu d'un, j'aurais deux ennemis. Répondit Peter. On se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Le garçon s'en alla suivit de ses disciples. Grace contente d'avoir gagné cette bataille, elle sauta au cou de son bien aimé. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva l'équipage, ils virent le couple qui venait de se former et tous restèrent bouche-bée devant ce spectacle, tous sauf un : Mouche. Il l'avait bien deviné et le savait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il était heureux de les voir tous les deux, ils allaient si bien ensemble.

Tout le monde retourna sur le Galion Noir, le soir commençait à s'installer dans le ciel. Le capitaine du navire organisa une fête pour la réussite de cette bataille et pour célébrer leur amour. Tous le monde s'amusait et riait, l'alcool était vite consommé par l'équipage qui, saoul, faisait des bêtises assez amusante. Comme perdre l'équilibre et tombé à l'eau ou danser avec le premier homme qu'il y avait a proximité. Ils donnaient un spectacle très amusant à voir.

La nuit tombée et tous les hommes couchés, Crochet et Grace était assis sur les escaliers qui menaient au gouvernail. Grace avait ça tête posé sur l'épaule de son compagnon et tous deux regardaient les étoiles. Mouche arriva avec une petite guitare se place devant le couple et commença à jouer. Grace était étonné mais elle le fut encore plus quand Crochet se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'accorder cette danse. Demanda-t-il.

Grace sourit, se leva, fit la révérence et accepta. Jack l'entraina sur le pont et il commença à la faire danser. La musique douce les emportait dans une valse romantique, rythmée par le son des vagues et éclairé par les milliers d'étoile qui étaient parsemé dans le ciel. Grace était heureuse, elle posa la tête sur le torse de Jack et se laissa guidée par ses pas. Elle était heureuse car elle savait à présent que son histoire se fera avec celui qu'elle aime.

THE END


End file.
